Greek Gods and the Kyuubi no Kitsune
by KitsuneShin0bi
Summary: Naruto was near death when Madara began extracting Kurama from him. Using his remaining chakra, Kakahi transports Naruto to a different dimension, saving his life. He wakes up in the Big House of Camp Half Blood and now is trying to figure out what the hell is going on and where the hell he is. Please Review!
1. Chapter 1: War, Death, and Summer Camp?

**_Author's Note: Since I am no longer doing The Force of the Jinchuriki (permanently or temporary is yet to be decided), I'm starting the most popular choice on my poll that I posted on my profile. I'm a bit disappointed on how few people voted, but I guess that's to be expected since not many know about me. Anyways, I'm going to be doing this from Naruto's perspective. Also, I'm not following the canon (Kamui, like in most crossover fics doesn't send it to the pocket dimension but to another universe). As always, please point out any corrections I need to make and PM me if you have ideas you want to see in this fic. I hope you enjoy this story!_**

**Chapter 1: War, Death and… Summer Camp?**

I woke up with a groan as I sat up in an unfamiliar bed. Where the hell was I? I looked around the room to find myself in what seemed like a civilian's house, with some unidentified objects that I didn't recognize. I felt I wasn't supposed to be here; something about a war and saving the world? I tried to muddle through my memories as I hazily recalled what happened.

_Flashback_

_ The remaining edo tensei zombies had been dealt with by Itachi, except for Madara. Now I was fighting that son-of-a-b**** while Kakashi and Guy took care of Obito. Kurama and I were straining to escape his wooden dragon as it was sucking the chakra right out of me. With an explosion, I destroyed it and knocked the Uchiha back a bit. Then came the power struggle as he and I began high speed ninjutsu/taijutsu combat._

_ He had infinite chakra and could regenerate his wounds, I didn't and couldn't to the same extent. I was quickly wearing down and we both knew it. Looking to my teammates, I hesitated at a crucial moment as Madara managed to subdue me. There they were, dying. Obito had finished them off and was watching us do battle with an expressionless face._

_ The next thing I knew, I was screaming out in agony as they extracted Kurama out of me. Was this what Gaara felt? It was an awful burning sensation as Kurama's soul was being torn out of me and mine quickly fading. It felt like eternity as the seconds passed, the pain intolerable yet I was forced to endure. I had failed my father, my friends, Sasuke, and Jiraiya. The end of the world was at hand._

_ Vaguely, I noticed that Kakashi's eye was in it Mangekyo Sharingan state. Then, I felt the effects of Kamui take hold as space and time were warped around me. Barely conscious, I realized that sensei had prevented them from extracting the Kyuubi out of me by using his little remaining chakra to send me to a different dimension, probably dying in the process. Before I could fully process this, however, my world faded to black as I passed out._

_End Flashback_

So that still left the question; where was I? No one knew where Kamui led to, not even Kakashi. I doubted Kurama knew, though it didn't hurt to ask. Sighing, I dove into my mindscape to greet the giant fur ball. Perhaps he had ideas on how to get us out of this mess. Perhaps he figured something out or had some new power that he didn't know of that cou-

**"So you finally showed up here. Took you a while; you're supposed to heal fast because of me but you just laid in bed in dreamland. Next time, hurry up a little!"** growled the massive fox in front of me, hiding the fact that he was out of commission just as long as his host. He had to keep up appearances of being a mean, tough guy after all. "And hello to you too!" I snapped back, "I just came down here with some questions, ya know. First, do you know where we are?"

Kurama just sighed as he began to speak. **"I tried to access the mental link between the bijuu… so far, nothing. So that means one of two things: one, the bijuu have remerged into the Jyuubi, albeit incomplete, or two, we're in a completely different world. Judging by the fact that you're in a civilians home means that someone put you there, which wouldn't be possible if they were under the Infinite Tsukyomi which would have no doubt been completed if the Jyuubi did reappear, so it's probably the latter."**

"So you're saying… this is most likely a whole other world?" I asked, shocked. The fox just nodded his head grimly. "Is there any way to get back?" **"Not that I know of. There are an infinite number of possible worlds so it would take an eternity to find ours if we're lucky. Besides, we don't even have a technique to go to them. Kamui was a one of a kind jutsu," **he said. We talked, discussing what our next course of action should be. Once we had a plan (that was simple enough for me to follow), I exited the mindscape and got up from the bed.

I slowly started walking, my legs sore from the over-exertion caused by my battles in the war. After getting out the kinks in my legs, I began working on my arms; moving them in a windmill pattern one at a time. Finally, I stretched out my back to hear a loud pop. Satisfied, I walked out the door to see what the hell was going on.

Looking around, I saw that I was in some kind of communal area of the building. There was a table in the center with a leopard's head mounted on the wall that almost seemed like it was moving and various chairs and snacks littered about the place. In the corner was a man in a wheelchair that appeared to be reading. I couldn't make out the strange symbols on the cover; must've been in a different language, which was likely due to him even being in another world entirely. I then thought how I would come over the communication barrier when the man spoke.

"Ah, you're finally awake. You were near death when we found you. You're pretty lucky you ended up here, otherwise you might not have made it. But where are my manners, I'm Chiron, the activities director of this camp. And you are?" asked the now name Chiron. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki. Could you explain where here is? I don't know what's going on," I replied, using my real name since no one here would know me.

"Well, to give you an explanation I need to ask a question to see what you already know. Do you know anything about the Greek gods?" I stared at him confused and spoke, "Greek gods? I've never heard of them. The only gods I know are ones like Kami and the Shinigami, ya know. Besides, what do gods have to do with this? Isn't this supposed to be some sort of camp?"

Chiron sweatdropped at this. Apparently he was going to do a lot of explaining to me, which was understandable. He finally sighed and asked another question, "Most people have heard of them, and Kami and the Shinigami are Japanese gods. Where are you from?" Ah, crap, how was I supposed to explain this to him? He probably wouldn't believe if I told him the truth and call me a liar or crazy. I could feel sweat coming off my brow. I needed to make something up fast and it needed to be believable. Going on a wild guess on what he said earlier, I finally replied, "Uh… Japan? Yeah, totally from Japan. One-hundred percent Japanese."

He looked at me questioningly, obviously not trusting what I just said, but played along with it. "Well to start, gods do exist. The civilization known as Greece worshipped them long ago. Surely you've heard of Greece, right?" I nodded furiously. "After Greece fell, they began to move where the spirit of Western Civilization were strongest. They're currently in America where we are now. Anyways, these gods had children with mortal humans who are known as demigods. They come to this camp to train and fight off monsters. Judging by how you were able to get past the barrier, you're probably a demigod yourself."

I burst out in laughter. Me being the son of a god or goddess? Hilarious (albeit cool)! Finally I choked out, "I already know who both my parents are and I can assure you that neither are gods." "Are you sure that both of them were your birth parents?" he asked. "Positive, I know that they aren't gods. I've inherited some of their traits: my mother's face and my father's hair and eyes. None of them displayed any sort of godly power."

"Well then how did you get here if none of your parents are gods?" asked the man. I decided telling the truth (but not the whole truth) would be my best bet. "I just woke up in that bed you had me in; I have no idea how I got here." To be honest, I technically didn't. If I knew how distorting dimensions worked, I'd be back in the battle with Madara and Obito. "Perhaps you were sent by them then," he mused." You seem to be taking this very well, by the way." "I've seen and heard stranger," I shot back.

"Well then, I think that settles everything for today. I suggest that you look around the camp and see what activities there are. Perhaps if you are a demigod, your parent will claim you," "I'm still recovering from my injuries, ya know. May I just go back to that bed and sleep?" I asked. "Of course, we'll introduce you to everyone tomorrow. Oh, and we took the liberty of getting you some new clothes. They should be near your bed," the man responded. "Thank you. This place is real nice, ya know," I uttered before wandering back to the room I had been in before.

'Well then, that guy thinks I'm a son of a god. He also mentioned something about training the camp to fight monsters,' I thought as I laid down on the bed. 'Best not reveal you, Kurama, unless it's absolutely necessary. Speaking of which, did you sense any negative emotions coming from that guy' I questioned mentally to my tenant. **"No. It seems he's telling the truth… or what he thinks is the truth. However, he really believes that you are a demigod. I think it would be wise to go along with it; we can find more about this place that way."**

Nodding, I slowly drifted off into sleep thinking about what had happened. It was a dreamless sleep as pitch-black darkness consumed my mind, too tired to make any sort of picture or sound. It was refreshing to say the least, way too many nightmares had occurred recently and this was a good break. Finally, night was over and the sun rose to take its place as I slowly awoke. Clearing my head of its cobwebs, I got up and began dressing in the new clothes Chiron had left for him. He turned his head towards the window as he noticed the camp for the first time. It was time for some recon.

**_Ending Note: I'm using insane troll logic here but bear with me. Naruto can understand Chiron (who's speaking English) because this is from the English manga, which is why he uses "ya know" instead of "dattebayo". The strange symbols on Chiron's book weren't English, but in fact Greek. Naruto can read English since the English manga used a mix of English, Kanji, and Katakana._**


	2. Chapter 2: My Great Escape

**_Author's Note: In response to Clues2's question, Naruto is not a demigod. He is one hundred percent human. Also, to Jose19's observation, you're right. I already planned on them discovering his identity and the problems that would cause. Finally, to PsychoticBoredGuy, thank you. I'm new to writing and am glad that someone thinks what I wrote has potential. I'll try to keep this story as non-boring as possible for everyone. If you find anything that needs to be changed in my writing style, or just mistakes in the canon (besides the obvious intentional ones such as Kamui's world hopping ability) PM me about it or give another review, I'll try to fix it as soon as possible._**

**Chapter 2: My Great Escape**

Stepping off the front porch of the building, I was temporarily blinded by the sun though I soon adjusted. It appeared to be afternoon (wow I slept in). I then began scanning the area for locations of interest. To my right was what looked like some strange field with a net (I later discovered it to be a volleyball court), and a building in which I could hear strange sounds like sawing noises. In front of me was a river and across that were a bunch of strange looking cabins in a horseshoe patter with a fire pit in the middle and what looked like an arena of some sort. There were a few more buildings after that but I couldn't make out what they were.

I wondered where I should begin walking to until I heard a voice call out to the left of me. "You must be the new demigod we found the other day. I'm Luke Castellan, a senior camper hear and head of Hermes' cabin. Chiron asked me to give you the tour of the place once you recovered. Now that I've introduced myself, may I ask your name?" Luke, the man that spoke, had short blonde hair, blue eyes, a decent build for a civilian (at least, I thought he was a civilian judging by the clothes he was wearing), and a scar running down from his eye to his chin. I didn't trust him right away because he had a sneaky air about him and something that screamed anger, though it didn't look like it.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki," I said with a moment's hesitation. Just then, Kurama spoke, **"Don't trust this guy, brat. He's filled with negative emotions." **I mentally nodded as the fox confirmed my suspicions. Luke began talking again. "Well, Naruto it's nice to meet you. Why don't we begin talking about who the Greek gods are? Chiron told me you know nothing about them." I just shook my head up and down, slowly. "All right then follow me to the cabins and I'll explain."

We walked across the bridge as he began telling me about the twelve main gods, the history behind them, and the various minor gods that were normally too unimportant to mention. He then described how the cabin system worked and how each one represented one of the major gods. Apparently, demigods would get claimed by their parents and sent to the appropriate cabin. Until then, they would stay in Hermes' cabin. The sad thing was that some were never claimed and had to stay in that overcrowded place for the remainder of their time in camp.

Luke said that it would be better if I explored on my own (though I think he just wanted to get rid of me) and left after telling me where the dining hall was and when I should be there. I began thinking of the new information I received as I sat down on a nearby bench. 'These gods sound like total pricks the way he described them. I don't think they'd want me here if they caught on I wasn't a demigod, ya know.' **"Agreed. Just play it safe and we should be fine until we get enough information of what this world is like so we can get out of here and live in peace… Oh, who am I kidding? With your luck they'll find out that you're not a 'demigod' and kick you out or worse," **the giant fuzz-ball said with a smirk. 'Thanks for the vote of confidence you jerk' I shot back.

Just then, a group of teenagers came up to me, obviously looking for a fight. I hated people like that, picking on the new or unusual kid. It didn't help their case that they weren't very attractive to say the least. "Hey! So you're the new kid around here. What's with those whicker tattoos? They look stupid," jeered one. "Don't you know about this camps initiation policy? We're going to teach it to ya!" shouted another. I sighed as I prepared my response. "These 'whiskers are birthmarks, ya know. No one mentioned an initiation policy and I doubt yours is the official one. Finally, leave me alone if you don't want to get your collective asses kicked."

"Oh, so you think you're a tough guy. How about we teach you a lesson on what happens when you disrespect Ares' cabin," said the girl in front, obviously the leader. I slowly stood up and got into a basic taijutsu stance. Judging by their own stances, they were trained but not much. There were openings everywhere. Then, the girl threw the first punch and we got into an all-out brawl.

Dodging their attacks was pitifully easy. Taking them out was even easier. Just one blow to each of their stomachs left them lying on the ground, gasping for air. In thirty seconds the entire group was on their knees or back, wheezing. The fight was disappointing to say the least. Didn't this camp supposedly teach people who were **_half gods _**how to fight monsters? Seriously, Ebisu was stronger than them, and that's saying something.

After walking away from the fight and wandering for what seemed like hours, the signal for dinner came so I walked up to the Dining Pavilion. On closer inspection, I could see that, while there were pillars, there was no roof. I began wondering what happened if it rained, though they probably had some way around that of course. There were twelve tables inside, several of which I noticed were empty and others that were overcrowded. I was guessing that they were sorted by which god or goddess was their parent. At one table, I recognized the idiots that tried to fight me who were now glaring at me.

Going to the most crowded table (which I assumed was Hermes' judging by the number of people in the cabin previously) I sat down and looked at the food that was being served. Deciding to try something new as there was no ramen, I picked up a slice of bread covered in cheese and tomato sauce and began eating (I would later find out that was pizza) until I noticed that the other kids were scraping off portions of their meals into a fire.

My confusion was apparently obvious as a camper next to me began explaining how they were offering the best part of the food to the gods. Shrugging, I decide to go along with it and cut off a portion of the pizza and put it into the fire. Strangely, all the smells that shouldn't go together actually were really good. Perhaps the gods just liked the scent.

Finishing up the rest of the food, I drank from a strange goblet that apparently filed with whatever drink you desired. To be honest, I just wanted some fresh water. I had enough experience with milk when I tricked Sakura into believing I was Sasuke, then proceeded to make a mad dash to the restroom because of the spoiled stuff I had drank in my apartment. The water was actually just like at home, which was a fortunate surprise.

After eating I walked down with the rest of Hermes' cabin to the fire pit, where they sang strange songs about who knows what. I just watched in the corner, thinking on how I was supposed to get out of here. I had too little information on the outside world, dammit! I then realized that while these people knew about the outside world, they were stuck in what seemed like the past. I would probably get little to no facts from here. Also, my cover would be blown sooner than later so getting out of here fast was a must. After mulling it over with Kurama, we finally decided on a plan of action; we would leave tonight.

We went back to the twelve cabins after the bonfire, Luke telling me about the curfew and what would happen if we broke it. I pretended to be scared of the consequences while I smirked internally. The guy was giving me more information on what to expect when escaping, and I was grateful. Luckily, these 'harpies' were probably so used to the slow, bumbling campers that they wouldn't notice me slip past them with the skills that I acquired as a shinobi (though I had to admit stealth wasn't exactly my forte. Thank goodness I wasn't wearing those bright orange clothes anymore).

I was given a sleeping bag and told to find a place on the floor. Fortunately, a spot near the door was available. That would help when sneaking out of here. After a few minutes getting settled, Luke told everyone to turn off the lights and hit the sack. As they drifted off into sleep, I forced myself to stay awake, with my eyes closed however. Trust me, it's harder than it looks. Finally, after I was sure that everyone was asleep, I quietly got up and snuck through the door.

First I had to go to that big house over the river, then I would have to go past the pine tree which seemed to mark the border of the camp. Going into sage mode, I scanned the area for the harpies that were apparently there and noted their locations. I began to stealthily run, sticking to the shadows. I walked over the water rather than cross the bridge, it seemed old and creaky and I didn't want to make a noise.

Going past the big house, I saw my goal; a large pine tree at the top of a hill. There was less cover here so I had to be fast, otherwise a fight might break out and I didn't want to make enemies with anyone right now. Finally, I was there. I had reached the peak and was starting to run down the other side. I semi-consciously notice the lightning and rain all around which was strange since it was perfectly dry in the camp. Then, I heard a young boy's cry.

"NO!"

It was then that I noticed the boy and two strange creatures, one of which seemed a lot more threatening. The boy had black hair and green eyes with anger quickly replacing the fear in them. Next he did something incredibly stupid. He took of his red coat and yelled,

"Hey! Hey, stupid! Ground beef!"

The creature charged at him as I ran towards the trio. The boy jumped straight up, seemingly to use the monster's head as a springboard. I noticed he wasn't fast enough and hadn't jumped high enough. The monster was about to grab him when I kicked him in the side, sending it off balance. It quickly regained its composure as it charged towards me. Forming a shadow clone, I quickly broke out one of my signature techniques.

"RASENGAN!"

I hit the thing in the face and it exploded into dust. Was that supposed to happen? Normally the rasengan didn't do that. I didn't have time to question it too much because, just at that moment, the boy collapsed, probably out of exhaustion and stress. Muttering to myself about my luck and how easy this escape was supposed to have been, I carried the boy to the top of the hill while my shadow clone did the same with the man with the goat legs the boy was seeming to protect. The only place I knew that could provide safety for them was the camp I **had just ran away from!**

I noticed that the rain had stopped, although there was some rumbling in the distance. The clone and I ran up the hill, carrying the two unconscious people until we were stopped by an invisible force. "What the hell?! A barrier?!" I yelled aloud. No matter how much I pushed I couldn't get through. Deciding to watch over the kid and… goat-man, I prepared myself for the hours ahead. Sighing, I sat down as I dispersed my shadow clone. It was going to be a long night, this one.

**Hours later…**

Yawning, I watched the sun rise above the horizon, which I noticed was decorated by what seemed like impossibly tall buildings. Minutes later, I looked behind me and watched as the campers got out of their cabins. Once I had decided that enough were awake, I decided to enact my genius plan of getting these two help.

"HEY! I'VE FOUND SOME INJURED PEOPLE HERE, YA KNOW! THEY PROBABLY NEED MEDICAL ATTENTION! SOMEONE COME OVER HERE!"

Moments later, I saw that it succeeded like the brilliant idea it was. Chiron and another blond girl about the same age as mystery boy came running up the hill. They stopped to see the two unconscious figures lying in the grass.

"Wait, that's Grover and Percy Jackson. How did you find them?" Chiron questioned me seriously. "Well, that's a long story that's probably going to get me into trouble, ya know." I replied. "Why didn't you bring them down to the camp?! Were you so lazy that you just waited for some other people to carry them down?!" asked the blonde. "I didn't because I couldn't!" I yelled back. "There's some damn barrier preventing me from getting back into the camp!"

"Wait… that means you're not a demigod! How did you get in here?! Have you been lying to us this whole time?" asked Chiron, now seriously worried. "Ugh… No. I've told you everything I knew, except the part about being from Japan. That was a lie. I really did just wake up here." I explained. "Then where are you from?" asked the blonde as she began checking the now named Percy and Grover for wounds.

"I'm from Konohagakure, in the Land of Fire." They both gave me blank looks. "See this is why I told you I'm from Japan! Nobody here has ever heard of it and explaining it would probably put me in hot water! Just take Percy and Grover and I'll leave for good."

"Annabeth, I want you to watch Naruto here until I've finished helping these two. I'm going to be back with some serious questions and I expect serious answers." Chiron said. Annabeth nodded and I just rolled my eyes. I was sure I could slip away from her any time I wanted. What was she, ten? Eleven? I decided I would just stay here to see how all this played out. Much easier this way, and maybe I could get some actual answers.

And thus we sat, waiting for Chiron to reappear…


	3. Chapter 3: The Truth Revealed

**_Author's Note: Sorry for not updating in so long. Our family had relatives come over (ugh) and I didn't get any spare time to write._**

**_To Jose19: Ambrosia would probably kill Naruto, though he may be able to resist it for a while like he can with other poisons (thank you, Kurama). I may consider having one of the gods "adopt" Naruto, or at least try to. I'm thinking it would be similar to Jason and Hera (or Juno if you're picky about that). I'll post a poll on my profile for options I may consider after this chapter is finished._**

**_To PsychoticBoredGuy: I noticed that myself and am trying to work on it. Currently, my chpters are about three pages in Word, including the Author's Note. Now my goal for each chapter is four and eventually five or more. It could take a while, though._**

**_Finally, I would like to thank all of you that reviewed. Please point out OOC moments so I can change them to be more canon (I know how much readers hate those)._**

* * *

**Chapter 3: The Truth Revealed**

So Annabeth and I continued to sit atop the hill in silence. I was in a relaxed pose yet still ready to fight or flee at a moment's notice. Annabeth, on the other hand, was tense and eyeing me with a mixture of curiosity and wariness. We continued this while waiting for Chiron to get back and it was boring me. If anyone knows anything about me, it's that I absolutely HATE being bored. So after a little bit, I decide to break the tension and try to start a conversation.

"So, uh… anything you want to talk about? I'm getting tired of the silence, ya know," I said casually. Still distrustful, she spoke hesitantly, "Why do you keep saying 'ya know' at the end of some of your sentences? I've noticed ever since you got into camp." I face palmed at this. Of course she had to bring up my verbal tic. I guess it was kind of annoying, but there was a lot more annoying things I could say.

Meanwhile, in an alternate universe, a young Naruto sneezed just after yelling his catchphrase of "BELIEVE IT!"

"It's a trait I inherited from my mother, which is strange because she was never around growing up. Must be genetic or something," I said, shrugging my shoulders. "So she abandoned you?" she asked. "Yeah, let's go with that shall we?" I replied back quickly, not wanting to reveal the truth of how Kushina died and by extension, the existence of my tenant. She looked at me strangely, obviously not accepting the answer I had given to her. However, before she could push the matter further, Chiron came galloping up the hill (Which is the first time I registered his lower half was a horse. Seriously, how did I not notice these things?!), to my relief.

"Very well," began Chiron, "let's get some answers, shall we?" I groaned; this was going to be one long explanation and they probably assume I was lying. Maybe they would think I'm a monster and try to kill me. "Where should I start? Where I come from, my background, my abilities…? You know what it would make more sense to tell you where I'm from and how I got here. As I said before my home is Konohagakure, in the Land of Fire. It's part of the Elemental Nations, ya know." Once again they stared at me blankly, the girl obviously not believing a word I said.

"Basically, there are multiple countries, usually named after a part of nature. In some countries, like mine, there is a hidden village which is home to the shinobi of that nation. The shinobi there take jobs as mercenaries from different clients who can be from different countries as well as their native one. The shinobi, not only took intense training in hand-to-hand combat and stealth, were also capable of using chakra."

"Chakra is made up of your spiritual and physical energies combined or separate. It can be used to accomplish feats normally not possible." I then got up from where I was sitting and put my two foremost fingers in a cross pattern. Suddenly, a clone popped into existence with a bit of smoke. The clone then proceeded to bump fists with me before dispersing. "As you can see, I made up an exact replica of me which was solid. No illusions."

"Anyways, sometimes wars would start between the hidden villages and bring others into it through alliances. These were called the Shinobi World Wars. Back home, a group known as the Akatsuki built an army to take over our world and declared war on the different nations and there hidden villages. This was the Fourth Shinobi World War. I was a key aspect in the war, due to my special chakra. The Akatsuki wanted to capture me to gain control of it and use it for their own ambitions."

"Before they could extract my chakra from me, my sensei used a technique on me that only he knew; Kamui. It teleported objects to a different dimension, but no one really knows where. He saved my life and I wound up in the middle of your camp. Thank you for helping me by the way, I wouldn't have made it otherwise, ya know."

"So what you're saying is you're a shinobi, which is another name for ninja, from a completely different universe altogether?" Annabeth asked. "Exactly! I'm glad you understand, ya know!" I proclaimed. "That's pretty hard to accept," she said, "Really, what are you? Are you a monster trying to get into our camp? That would explain how you managed to somehow CLONE yourself instantaneously! How did you really get inside the barrier?"

"Annabeth, there is a simple test to determine if he is a monster," Chiron said, never taking his eyes off me. He then tossed an arrow at me, which I tried to catch only to find it completely passed through my fingers. "What the-! Is this some kind of illusion? Why aren't I able to grab this?!" I asked while trying to pick up the arrow and failing miserably. Chiron looked at me grimly and said, "That's made out of celestial bronze. Only monsters, mortals with magical powers, gods, and demigods can touch it. It seems that you are one hundred percent human. This complicates things."

"See, I was telling the truth!" I declared loudly. "This only proves that you're human. The other parts of your story are completely unbelievable," replied Annabeth, straight-faced. "Then how did I make the shadow clone appear?" I shot back, smugly. She then began to squirm when she realized she had no counter to that argument. Chiron just sighed and said, "We'll believe your story for now. It explains too much to be discounted. I will iris message the gods and try to work something out. In the meantime, we need to keep an eye on you so you must be permitted into the camp. Naruto Uzumaki, I allow you to enter."

Just like that I was able to walk in again. It was really that easy to take that barrier down? I'm sure that someone skilled with barriers were to see it, he/she would cry at the shoddy defense. What if there was someone from the inside that betrayed the camp? I would just have to put those thoughts into the back of my mind as I followed Chiron, with Annabeth behind me. Then I started wondering where they were going to put me.

"Hey, uh, just out of curiosity, where are we going?" I asked. Chiron turned his head and simply stated, "Back in the Big House." As we got closer, I noticed a man sitting on one of the chairs. He had a chubby face, curly black hair, and eyes that screamed 'I've been drinking since day one'. What really caught my attention was the bright tiger-striped shirt he was wearing that looked ridiculous. Did this man have any fashion sense?

"You must be the new celebrity everyone's talking about." Said the man in a disapproving manner. I began disliking the guy immediately. "This is Dionysius, the camp director. Please be polite," spoke up Chiron before I could say anything. "Annabeth, why don't you look over Percy and see how he's doing?" The blonde girl just nodded and walked into the Big House. "Now let's get to business, shall we?"

The man (now known as Dionysius) continued looking bored and disapproving and drawled, "Great, another demigod I have to look after. I just hope he doesn't die, that would truly be a shame." "Actually, Mr. D, Naruto here is human, though he would be a potential interest to the other gods. I was going to inform them after I explained the situation to you." Said Chiron. "Bah! Just make it quick. We can talk while playing pinochle."

I followed Chiron and Mr. D inside the Big House and sat down with them by a table as Mr. D started dealing out cards that I recognized. "You do know how to play pinochle, right?" I just shook my head. "Every _civilized_ youth should know it. It's one of the greatest games in history, alongside gladiator fighting and Pac-man." "Well I'm sorry if we didn't have it in MY world!" I snapped. This guy was getting on my nerves.

"Don't test me boy… wait, what do you mean _your_ world? You make it sound as if you aren't from this planet." Chiron sighed and said, "Well that's just the thing. Naruto claims to be from another universe entirely. So far, we have nothing to validate this, but nothing to discredit it either. He says he was trained to use something called chakra. At first glance it appears to be ordinary magic, but from what I can tell from our test with celestial bronze and how it's performed, it isn't"

Dionysius just frowned. Clearly he wasn't expecting this. "Well… he isn't mad so he's either lying or what he's saying is reality. Alethia (Greek personification of truth) could tell which one…" He sighed and continued, "Start an iris message and have him repeat to her what he told you…" Chiron just nodded. It would probably be the only way they could confirm my words. Great, now I had to repeat everything over to another one of these strange people.

Chiron beckoned me to follow him and went outside where a garden hose with a nozzle was attached to the side of the house. Picking it up and turning on the hose, he adjusted the setting on the nozzle to a spray. He pushed the handle to let loose the water inside in a mist, creating a rainbow where the light reflected through the water vapor. Finally, Chiron threw in a strange looking gold coin and said, "Oh Iris, goddess of the Rainbow, please accept my offering."

At first, nothing happened with the centaur muttering how hard it was to find her. Then, the rainbow changed into an image of a young woman dressed in white robes. She appeared to be in the bottom of a pristine well that had a holy glow about it. After noticing us, she turned and spoke. "Ah, Chiron, why have you called? It's been a long time." "We have a bit of a problem, actually and need your help. We're trying to see if Naruto here is telling us the truth." The woman just nodded and turned to where I was. I took this as my cue to speak.

I began telling Alethia where I came from, chakra (at least the little I knew of it; thanks, Sakura), its uses, and how techniques are performed. Finally, I finished with the war that had started and how I had wound up in the camp, nearly letting slip the true purpose of the war. She seemed suspicious when I mentioned that part but let me continue. I concluded my long-winded explanation and took a few deep breaths thinking, 'This is why I prefer internal monologues; doesn't require as much energy. Right, Kurama?' I was met with the sound of a growling snore. The bastard fell asleep on me!

At the conclusion of my speech, the goddess, looking bewildered, stuttered out her response. "T-that's the craziest thing I've ever heard and yet you're telling the truth! Unbelievable! Do the other gods know about this?" Chiron shook his head and stated simply that the only other god that knew was Dionysius. She shook her head grimly muttering how her father wouldn't like the news and, "That poor boy." Saying farewell, Chiron shut off the water and the moving image disappeared.

"Now what?" I asked rather ticked and slightly nervous. I didn't like when pity was aimed at me and I certainly didn't like it when there was a reason like Alethia implied. "Now… I've got to relay this information to the other Olympians. I'll lead you back to the Big House. Please stay in your room." The centaur walked me over to the camp's central building and showed me to my current living arrangements while asking Annabeth to keep an eye on me after informing her of the events that unfolded.

Sitting down on the bed, we looked at each other for several minutes before I spoke, breaking the silence. "I told you where I came from, now what about you? Could you also explain to me the world outside this camp? All I saw were those impossibly tall buildings in the distance, ya know." She smacked her face, clearly not liking explaining something as trivial as the outside world to a stranger. Leaning against the wall, she began.

I learned what those buildings were called, what cars were, how their world operated, and a bunch of other boring and interesting stuff. I noted how advanced their technology was in comparison to my own, but had similarities, like the fact that both of our realities had trains. The biggest point of interest to me, however, were their weapons. They all relied on mechanical things such as guns and tanks. Then something began bothering me…

"Why don't any of you manipulate chakra?" I asked, curiously. She frowned and replied, "I don't think there is anything like chakra in this world. Otherwise we would probably use it." I got up in a meditative position and closed my eyes. "There is a way to find out…" I entered sage mode and heard a gasp as she noticed the pigmentation around my eyes appear. What I found next made _me_ gasp.

I couldn't sense any chakra at all. None. Natta. Zip. Zilch. Zero. These people just didn't have it. How were they alive?! I exited sage mode after this revelation and turned to Annabeth who obviously wanted another explanation. I just leaned back and said, "Sage mode."

"What?" she asked, obviously confused. I continued, "It's why the area around my eyes change color. I draw in nature energy and fuse it with my chakra. I get a boost in strength, speed, and stamina, plus I heal much faster than normal, ya know. I can also sense chakra in that form, which no one here seems to have." Nodding as she took all the information in, we both heard the trampling of feet. Looking outside the window, we saw what looked like men with goat legs running down to our location. "Uh-oh…"' **"Here comes the horde!"** I heard Kurama snicker mentally, **"Let's see how you get out of this one."**

**Meanwhile…**

On Olympus, a bearded man in a pin-striped suit smacked his fist down on the thrown. "What!" he yelled in outrage. "I'm sorry sir, but it's true. Alethia confirmed it," said the projection of Chiron in front of him. "We must eliminate him immediately!" said the bearded man (you know it's Zeus). "This kid could be a valuable asset; he's seen war. He would make a good soldier," spoke another man in biker gear with eyes like fire (Ares). "Oh, we could make him an interesting love life!" squealed a beautiful woman in glee (Aphrodite). "I think it would be best if we let him live, brother," said another, this one in a Hawaiian shirt and fishing hat (Poseidon), not telling him the real reason was because Naruto saved his son. "Fine," Zeus grumbled. He would keep an eye on this one…

* * *

**_Ending Note: Try to guess why the satyrs charge towards Naruto in this chapter. I'm looking to see how many people realize it._**


	4. Update

**Author's Note: Unfortunately, due to a glitch (I was cutting and pasting the data when a power outage occured), the files that contained the story for ****Greek Gods and the Kyuubi no Kitsune**** were corrupted, along with all of my other fanfic works since they were kept in the same folder. Also, due to school which comes early here, I have been unable and will be unable to produce more for this fic for the time being. I'll try to write some more when I get a long enough break but my parents have gotten into this whole "spend more time as a family" thing, so no promises.**

**My apologies.**


End file.
